Nothing Like US
by Aak94
Summary: After being diagnosed with Aspergers, ODD and ADD. Kurt slowly drifts away from his loved one in scare of hurting them more and even tries to take on his life, Will the new transfer student Blaine Anderson, be enough to save him through it all? First FanFic, big Klaine shiper, please be nice :)


"-Stop it, stop please, I'm begging you, stop.

-OH SHUT IT LITTLE BOY, I know you will enjoy this

-No let me go, just let me go!

Let me go, please, pl-pleaa-see stttop" Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

"Kurt, honey, its mom, wake up" whispered Carol, trying to shake his son to wake him up.

This was helpless; it kept going on forever, it was impossible to cure. Carol sat on the carpet for the fourth time this week, bringing her knees closer to her chest, tearing up, shattering into pieces in front of her hurting stepson. She never understood why he kept screaming in his sleep, he never seemed to be bothered in the mornings.

Kurt was an eighteen year old boy; he was the most down to earth and innocent boy when he was at home. But in school, he was the biggest ass, not in fucking everyone kind of way, but more likely to snap, argue, disagree common laws and fight everyone. He never understood why he needed to act like that around people, but he did it anyway. But his parents never even knew a thing.

He stood in front of the locker, sleepless. He kept going to bed at 10pm, but always woke up tired as hell. "Am I sick?" he whispered to herself, trying to figure out what her problem was.

"Hey hey porcelain, how are we today?''

It was Mercedes, Kurt's best friend. They've been friends since kindergarten

"For the millionth time, please stop calling me that, and I'm tired as hell, AGAIN" replied Kurt, trying to fake a smile hoping to get through it

"Don't play dumb with me Hummel, are you still having nightmares?" replied his best friend smiling confidently

"Yes and why are you smiling like that? It's not even funny" Kurt was still trying to figure out what was her problem today.

-Well dummy, I'm trying to cheer you up by smiling since you never tell me why you keep having those nightmares.

-Well I'm pretty sure something wrong, and it's getting me all worked up.

-Well Duhh, you need to see a doctor to fix whatever you think is wrong with you, I say let go of the bitchy attitude, and get back to your sweet and shy ways.

Kurt put his hand on his best friend's mouth "Shut your pie hole, nobody needs to know'' he was frustrated, the last thing he needed was a reminder.

-PIE HOLE? Being the biggest ass in school, I expect more than just that you goody two shoes

-Come on we need to go to class, and stop saying that, you know I could make your life hell in here." Kurt grabbed Mercedes's arm and took her to class.

Mercedes was desperate, she sighed because she knew this was not a normal behavior, Kurt was the sweetest boy, he still was, but not in public places. She was so frustrated about this knew behavior, and it kept getting worse every day. He never knew when to shut up when arguing, and kept hurting everyone's feelings, he never agreed with the laws imposed, he was disrespectful, annoying, and what she hated the most was that Kurt kept going for revenge on everyone. Revenge for what? What had happened that night?

Kurt went home after school, too tired to study, so he decided to take a nap. He woke up two hours later, did his homework, had dinner and went to bed.

This was a usual day in Kurt Hummel's life, nothing fun, nothing sad just a boring routine, that kept going on and on forever. At least that's what he thought. He never remembered having nightmares nor remembered the life he had while he was a kid

His father said that he lost her memory after a sever accident.

"_Kurt woke up, feeling dizzy; he opened his eyes and found himself in a bright room. What was he doing in a hospital?_

_'Kurt, son? How are you feeling?' Asked his father worried, with a trembling voice._

_'Dad is that you? You look a really old'_

_'Son are you alright? You just saw me Thursday, I didn't change, I'm going to call the doctor and tell him you woke up'_

_After half an hour, came rushing down to the room. _

_'Hello Kurt, my name is , I need to ask you some basic questions, just answer whatever you know or remember._

_Kurt nodded_

_'- what day it is?_

_-November 5 2002_

_-how old are you?_

_-8 years old_

_- What were you doing yesterday?_

_- I was playing with my mom_

_-Okay thank you, Mr. Hummel, can I speak to you in my office please?'_

Kurt shook his head, remembering the scene, turns out he had fallen out from a balcony, but it was the second floor, so he came out alive, well physically at least. But the rest and mostly his past were just a blurry memory to him.

"Kurt, can you get in here please? I need to speak with you" Kurt jumped from the sofa, and went directly into her mother's direction.

''Mom I'm here, something wrong? Asked Kurt, looking worriedly at Carol

-We have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up after school okay?''

Kurt nodded and went to bed.

The next day passed weirdly fast, his mom came and picked him up and they went straight to the office.

Kurt went blank when he saw the name on the door.

_DOCTOR JOHNSON, TEENAGE PSYCHIATRY_


End file.
